


The Ribbon and the Rose

by MentalPortal



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalPortal/pseuds/MentalPortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna gives Elsa a "gift" in her dressing room. Short scene based on elsayoustinker's The Actress and Her Star. Contains graphic adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ribbon and the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Actress and Her Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149201) by [elsayoustinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsayoustinker/pseuds/elsayoustinker). 



> This story is based off of some dialogue at the end of elsayoustinker's one-shot, The Actress and Her Star. It along with her other works are really good and I highly suggest you to read them – TAAHS actually inspired me to write, which says something in itself. Anyway, hope you enjoy and have a nice day.

Elsa hurried backstage, eager to reach her dressing room, remembering Anna's promise to meet her there once the older girl's performance was over. Looking down at her hands, she wiped harder with the damp towel clutched in between them, trying to remove as much the green makeup she'd had to wear as part of her role as possible. As she walked quickly, she pulled the towel away to observe her progress again.

_Pale green. Good enough._

Turning her attention towards her face and neck, she pulled off her black wig, sending a thick platinum blonde braid accompanied by slightly tousled locks tumbling down her head. Tucking the wig under an arm, she swept the tresses out of her face with a soft, delicate hand, which joined its partner as she pressed the towel to the sides of her neck.

_I don't even have a mirror._  She realised, sighing inwardly as she judged, with no real basis, that her neck was probably clean enough. Moving the towel up towards her face, she wiped around her jaw and under her chin, black robe swishing around her ankles as she strode ever closer to her destination.

Pressing her lips against the soft fabric, she felt them pleasantly tingle as she remembered how Anna had kissed her earlier that night and a small smile tugged the corners of the blonde's mouth upwards. The smile grew wider into a dazed grin as she backtracked through the memory, remembering how the cheerful redhead had also giggled, noting that the actress "was green," even after they had both been through so many rehearsals in full dress.

_She truly is precious. I can't even begin to comprehend how lucky I am to be with her._

Elsa practically barged through the door to her dressing room, finally giving up on her face as she let her arms drop to her sides, looking around the room.

Deep blue eyes surveying the room, she was more than a little disappointed when she found that the silent room was lacking her bubbly friend.

A frown creased the blonde's otherwise smooth brow. Anna wasn't the forgetful type nor was she one to break promises. The actress briefly considered that maybe the younger girl's duty as part of the lighting crew had held her back, but quickly dismissed the thought – Anna would've gotten someone to fill in for her so she could be backstage in time. Stepping forward, Elsa noticed a pile of clothes, tossed onto the couch beside her wardrobe, not recognising-

"Get in already!" giggled Anna's playful voice from behind her.

Elsa stumbled forward as she was pushed into the room by a hand on her back, hearing the door close and its lock click shut.

She turned to face the mischievous redhead – and froze. Breath catching in her throat, jaw falling slack and eyes widening, the wig and towel fell from her grasp, forgotten, as she looked upon the figure at the door.

Anna, wearing only a flower in her hair and a thick red ribbon around her body gazed back, beaming as she laughed, "You're… less green."

Elsa continued to stare dumbly, unable to form a response around the growing lump in her throat and felt her face heat up with a blush that was surely burning away whatever makeup she hadn't already cleaned off.

Above her smirking face, a spray rose adorned the right side of Anna's head, attached to loose strawberry blonde waves which fell upon her freckle dusted shoulders. The end of a ribbon twirled in one of her hands, coming up over one shoulder and winding its way around her otherwise naked form, first encircling her delicate neck, before wrapping around her chest, exposing large amounts of cleavage, then snaking around her slender stomach, forming alternating expanses of lustrous, red fabric and smooth, fair skin. It ended, tucked in on itself, just below her cocked hips, carefully positioned to preserve her modesty.

Not that the outfit was modest in the slightest.

Realising Elsa's extended silence was probably due to the brain malfunction that her "costume" was causing, Anna giggled happily, walking up to the stunned actress and snapping her fingers in her face. "Hello? Elsa, you're not breathing, you know that, right?"

A combination of the truth of Anna's words and oxygen deprivation brought about a round of spluttering from Elsa, who stumbled back a little, gasping for much needed air.

"I-I… yeah, thanks, for, uh, for that" Elsa managed weakly, chest heaving as she leaned on her wardrobe, straightening up and pressing her back into it as she watched Anna slowly saunter over towards her.

"So… do you… like it?" Anna said, breathing a low, husky town into the last two words, as she stopped in front of the older girl, leaning in close.

"I-it's great. Of course it is; you're great! I mean, a-anything you wear is great!" Elsa's normal fluency and eloquence was disrupted by her hyperawareness of the ribbon clad redhead, who was currently viciously invading her personal space.

_God, her rambling is rubbing off on me._

"Just 'great' huh?" Anna breathed as she leaned close enough for her warm breath to tickle Elsa's flushed cheeks. "You have no idea how much fun I'm having right now, watching you squirm Elsa. You're never like this."

The blonde could only swallow as Anna continued her relentless assault, leaning past the actress's side, halting when lips hovered just above the shell of an ear.

"Go on, don't be shy," whispered Anna. "Tell me. Tell me that I'm  _sexy_."

Elsa twisted her head around and crashed their lips together. Sliding her eyes shut, the redhead breathed in deeply, drinking in Elsa's taste and scent, the younger girl tangling one of her hands with the icy gold tresses as the other wrapped around the actresses' waist, both girls allowing themselves to be lost in the intoxicating rush they brought to each other.

The wardrobe thudded as Elsa felt herself being pushed against it by the younger girl, who was busy sliding her hands up and down the blonde's sides, fingers tracing burning hot patterns along her hips and torso.

The actress's cool lips detached from the ones in between them, feeling a lustful moan rumbling in Anna's chest before it escaped her throat as they both panted, pausing for breath out of necessity. Elsa opened her eyes and took this opportunity to grip Anna's hips with both hands, staring into her dark teal eyes as the older girl spun her around, roughly throwing the redhead against the wall beside the wardrobe. Anna threw her arms around the actress, one hand grasping the back of her neck, the other, splayed out above the small of her back as the blonde pressed own hands against the ribbons, pushing her body further into the younger girl's, needing to feel closer.

Recapturing Elsa's mouth in her own once again, the redhead bit the actress's soft bottom lip, hearing her whimper as the younger girl sucked gently. Anna swept her tongue over the small indents her teeth had made, and then forced her way into the blonde's mouth. Elsa slammed her eyes shut, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the way Anna worked her tongue, twisting it in ways that made it difficult to think.

The redhead's fingers dug into robe covered hips as she shifted using her weight to roll Elsa to the side and pin her against the wall nipping on her bottom lip and sucking her tongue. The older girl's hands gripped Anna's rear as she bucked her hips against the redhead's, who opened her mouth, groaning long and loud at the sensation, then quickly pressed her lips back onto the cool ones in front of hers as she felt the ribbons slip away, failing to cling to her body under the constant roaming of Elsa's hands and her writhing self. She dragged her mouth across the blonde's jaw, then down to her neck, tongue pressing into it, feeling the actress's pulse race with desire.

Elsa whined at the sensation of fingernails softly dragging up her ribcage and across her stomach, when the redhead finally found exposed skin by slipping her hands underneath the actress's shirt. Feeling hot, trembling breath on her cheek, the redhead slowly moved her lips back up Elsa's neck, planting tender kisses along the way, gradually losing her sanity with every tiny sound of pleasure the blonde made. Anna alternated between kissing the soft skin behind the actress's ear and gently nibbling on her earlobe, drawing patterns on the skin of Elsa's abdomen, causing her to shudder against the redhead with want.

Puzzled at the odd sensation of loose fabric in her hands, Elsa opened her eyes and realised that the ribbon that Anna had been wearing was now pooled in her arms and gathering on the floor. She looked down and her breath hitched, seeing the younger girl's naked form pressed up against her.

Then she realised where they were and what they were doing.

"Elsa?" Anna looked up at her lover's face, which was slowly losing its colour, turning from pale, to paler.

Elsa burst into motion, taking the redhead's hand and leading her across the room, depositing her on the couch where her clothes were.

* * *

"You know, giving someone a roll of ribbon and one rose to go with it isn't really my idea of a gift, just saying." Kristoff opined, glancing sideways at Anna, who was sitting in the passenger seat, staring ahead at no spot in particular as she smiled dreamily.

Sneaking out of the theatre while working, on opening night, no less, and having  _Olaf_  cover for his post as he ran to the nearest florist's shop could have gotten Kristoff in serious trouble had he been caught. Although Anna was his best friend and he would do anything for her, he needed a reason to justify tonight's vocationally suicidal actions.

"Hey, you there? I asked why you needed a roll of ribbon and a rose. What kind of gift is that anyway?" Exasperation colouring Kristoff's tone.

"Mm, it was a gift alright," murmured Anna, content to sit in a daze as Kristoff drove them home from the theatre.

"What does that even mean?"

"The gift was good. She took it well." Anna frowned, "Kind of."

Noting that Anna's response didn't answer any questions, Kristoff changed tact, "Kind of?"

Anna sighed, "We kissed. It was good. And we got frisky. That was good too," the dreamy smile returning to her face at the memory. "But she realised that she was holding the ribbon, and I was standing, no  _leaning_  up against her – in her dressing room, while the rest of the cast and crew were packing up and probably looking for us."

Kristoff was slightly puzzled. "So? People usually do that – lean when they kiss. And what's wrong with her holding the ribbon? I thought you wanted to give her a gift?"

"I did. I was wearing the ribbon around me. And the rose, in my hair."

"Okay..." Kristoff still failed to understand.

"I was wearing  _only_  the ribbon and rose."

Anna yelped as the car swerved and Kristoff fought desperately to regain control of the wheel as he recovered enough from his shock to barely avoid an oncoming car.


End file.
